


Talk to me

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor explores some of Captain America's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

Steve loved it when their foreplay included food; it was something that both of them seemed to enjoy in an equal manner, their love for it and the sensuality that feeding their lover implied. Surely Thor was usually more expressive about his love for food, but Steve enjoyed it equally in his own way; he found some flavors too intoxicatingly good to not relate them with the pleasure of sex or to not want to mix them with the flavor of Thor’s skin.

 

Thor ran his tongue delicately along Steve’s lower lip, lingering in the corner where the small, sweet drop of strawberry juice had dripped. They both moaned softly, Steve because of the warmth of Thor’s tongue, so slick and precise, and Thor because of the mix of sensations starting with the bittersweet taste of the fruit, the perfectly moist lips carrying it and Steve’s soft panting underneath him. He offered another bite to him, his fingers lingering inside of Steve’s angelic mouth, and sighed at the sight: his boyfriend’s pouty lips surrounding the strawberry, sucking a bit, perfectly aware of what he was doing to Thor, his long golden eyelashes shimmering as he closed his eyes with a little moan as he bit the fruit, making Thor swallow heavily. 

 

“You’re delicious” he said, arranging his position on top of Steve’s body, who spread his legs just a tiny bit more to let Thor get even closer to him, his feet planted on the mattress and Thor’s forearm right next to Steve’s head, supporting his weight. The other hand was busy feeding Steve and caressing him now and then. Steve opened his eyes brightly to look at him with what could’ve fooled Thor to be an innocent look, knowing what his harmless, good boy façade did to his boyfriend’s wild instincts. “Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” he asked with a mischievous tone, licking his own lower lip to taste the remainder strawberry flavor.

 

Thor grunted and bucked his hips slightly, with only their underwear left from the earlier fore playing. “I’m going to make love to you, Steven” he said with a thick accent against his jaw with a warm, wet kiss, his hand running along his torso, down to the hem of his underwear, lowering it slowly. Steve hummed and moved his hand to Thor’s underwear too, lowering it and letting Thor take both their briefs off in a quick movement; he came back to Steve with a slow roll of his hips, and Steve moaned hoarsely, “yes, fuck me”, and heard Thor moan too, “I will, baby”, he answered from Steve’s neck as he kissed and licked it, all with a longing pace. “Say it, with that word – Steve breathed out- please”, he said softly and needy, and heard Thor chuckle. “You like that?” he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, and saw Steve blush lightly. He kissed his lips instantly, reassuringly. Steve nodded, “yes, I mean, I love it that you’re such a gentleman all the time but I want to hear you saying it -he said, still panting slightly as Thor rolled his hips in an almost imperceptible way, causing Steve’s mouth to water – sorry, it’s kind of a kink I have but you don’t ha-“; he was interrupted by a fierce kiss and a definitely noticeable roll of Thor’s hips against his, making Steve moan into his lover’s mouth. 

 

“Shh – don’t be sorry about anything” he whispered against his lips, touching them warmly with his own, and Steve nodded softly, entranced by Thor’s handsome face and sexual energy. “I’m going to fuck you, Steve”, he said huskily, slowly, savoring the words. Steve’s face contorted into a silent moan, his body melting against the mattress; he had imagined Thor saying so but to hear it from him as he laid on top of him was a whole different thing. “Yes – whispered Steve, rolling his hips up- yes baby, how are you gonna fuck me?”, he asked huskily too, and Thor moaned at the sight again, his Captain’s lips swollen and cheeks red, so flustered and gorgeous and naughty to be true. “I’ll fuck you hard and long, until you beg for more”, he said into his ear, stretching his arm to get the lube bottle quickly and spread it on himself. Steve moaned at Thor’s words; he was a quick learner. “Fuck, babe, that’s – aah – yes, yeah”, he started saying and his words became a long whimper when he felt Thor’s cock slowly entering him. He hadn’t prepared Steve tonight, and they did so 90% of the time except on times like these when they couldn’t wait any longer, and Steve actually enjoyed the sharpness and slight pain of it; of course Thor was always careful but he knew Steve liked it rough sometimes.

 

“Aaah, Thor, baby yes, you’re so hot, fuck”, panted Steve as he was being filled up, his legs spread and pulled up almost next to his head. Thor groaned and thrust sharply, too turned on, and kissed Steve’s lips dirtily, pulling at his lower lip and biting hard. Steve clung to his boyfriend’s big shoulders, almost digging his fingernails in and breathily looked for Thor’s neck, licking it fiercely, biting up to his ear, “keep talking to me, daddy”, he almost pleaded, his voice a whisper, and Thor reacted instantly with his body to Steve’s whole incredibly sensual self. “You like it dirty, don’t you, babe?”, asked Thor huskily against Steve’s mouth and thrust hard again, keeping his pace after that; “yes, I – fuck – yes, more”, was what he managed to say, and Thor smirked, loving to be the one to leave his beloved Captain America speechless and panting. “Agh, Steve –groaned Thor after a particular movement Steve did with his legs – I’ll fuck you until you scream so loud all the tower can hear you saying my name –he thrust long and slow, then quickly a few times- so they know you’re mine”, he said, his words rolling up from his mouth easily now, letting his own dirty-talking enthusiast self present itself. 

 

Steve moaned loudly and said, “yes, I’m just yours” shakily, not able to control himself and he honestly didn’t want to; Thor’s cock filled him up in ways he had never imagined, not just physically, but fuck, it was so big that it did feel like he filled up every space inside him with each thrust, and the pleasure made his ears buzz and his body felt like it would explode from how hot it was, and Thor’s felt equally hot, both of them sweating as if they had run a marathon already. “Fuck, you’re big, so big and so good”, he said, suddenly needy to kiss his boyfriend’s warm mouth, running his hands along his hair and grabbing handfuls of it. Thor didn’t know if Steve referred to his whole body or his cock, then thought it didn’t matter as long as he kept moaning and kissing him like that; “mmm, you love cock, don’t you?”, he asked with a raspy voice, and Steve moaned and answered quickly, “yes, fuck yes, yours”, and Thor smirked again, happy with his answer. He thrust deep and right into his sweet spot as a reward, causing Steve to bite his lip and arch his back with a loud moan. Thor trust slowly and deep, then hard and sharp, passing from one pace to the other in a delicious rhythm that didn’t help Steve to last much longer; it wasn’t one of their longest nights but it was intense and just what they needed, since they had built it up since the afternoon, cooking and dining together, flirting with each other like they did in their first dates, not so long ago. 

 

Steve came just as Thor wished him to, shouting his name along with other things that made him blush the next morning when Clint and Nat smiled at them knowingly. Thor finished one second after Steve started to come, since he was holding up to finish with him and his release felt like heaven. They panted as they caught their breaths, Steve lowering his legs a bit, just noticing they were a bit cramped –it was worth it, though- and waited for Thor to pull out from him, which he did slowly and carefully, placing sweet kisses onto his lover’s cheeks and the corners of his eyes; Steve smiled as he thought it was funny how they could switch from being so intense and kinky to being like a couple of two sweet, old lovers, then remembered they technically were a couple of old lovers. “Not too bad for two old men attempting sex, huh?”, he said jokingly, knowing their bodies had the vitality and appearance of two 25 year olds even if they were both way over that age. Thor laughed as he threw himself next to Steve’s body, and Steve smiled brightly, satisfied to hear that beautiful laugh once more. “Not too bad at all”, said Thor with a little smirk, surrounding Steve’s body with his arm and pulling his body close to kiss him again, more romantic this time. Steve responded to the kiss immediately, caressing Thor’s silky hair. 

 

“I love you” whispered Thor against his lips, and it took a second for Steve to realize he had said it in Asgardian. His tummy jolted slightly with sudden urge of making love to him all over again, looking at him being so perfect, so humble and gorgeous, and strong and hot and so belonging to Steve that he couldn’t believe it himself. He smiled sweetly at him, “I love you too, handsome”, he answered softly, rolling up on top of him and kissing his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I'm in love with the idea of Steve having different kinks for some reason, haha. I want to write about the food one more thoroughly so this was just a little test/try and the other one will be coming soon! 
> 
> It's not needed to say that I don't own these two beautiful characters or men, only my dirty mind and the situations I put them in.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading <3
> 
> Sadie


End file.
